


Desperate Halloween cases!

by Oricya



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gift Exchange, Halloween, Kabby, Kabby Trick or Treat Exchange, a captain and a princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oricya/pseuds/Oricya
Summary: "What Halloween, a chair and a TV show are in common?"I'd like to say: nothing but yet, this is how this story become something.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abbygriffins (emmaspirate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaspirate/gifts).



> My Kabby Trick or Treat fic for gift exchange on Tumblr for @preciousemmaswan. 
> 
> It's my first fic. I don't write in English usually. It was new but cool. I expect this fic to have many many faults and I'm already sorry for that.  
> N.B: I'd like to have a correction by any good writer in this fandom to progress so, if you want to correct a newbie, I'm in and will be very grateful for your help. ♥

Voila.

Halloween is finally here and the streets seems to be haunted by different monsters and ghosts. A time with those seemingly interminable dark walks between houses, long before street-lit safety became an issue, that are more adrenalizing than the mountains of candy filling the sack. The funhouses of horror around every corner, the stupid teenagers who thinks funny to come to the hospital supposedly haunted, all the weird accidents for emergencies, each one of those things are back for one day.

Abby is by far more enthusiast about Christmas than by Halloween but Clarke adores this time of the year. She's never been able to resist to her little girl so she begun to love this day too. Clarke and Jake used to go to this kind of fabric shop for selecting some material to create their outfits. Every time, they were gone for hours and Abby had enough time to do the decorations. Witches, pumpkins and others things were on the list but her favorite part was about the cooking. Each time, the three of them stayed a long time to choose the menu and make dinner. A time of joy, endless joy that they shared as one that was now ended. Even if she's never been a big fan of Halloween, those moments were sweet memories she has to hold onto stay upright some nights. 

This year, things seems different. Her brilliant daughter who is now in college hadn't plan to visit her mother because of an unforeseen midterm, all the foods was in the fridge until Raven decides to rob it and inexplicably, in this exact moment she looks at a disguised Marcus who seems very pleased with his costume.

"Really Marcus, a pirate?" She sounds, amused.

"What? It's a good shoot! Nobody recognizes me in the street!" He protests as he walks into the house.

"Yes because you put eyeliner on your face!" Her glasses deposits on the table, she lefts her book behind and come to him. "You haven't really the scary style. Where is the hook?"

"Hook?" He questions, already close to her.

"Yeah, you can't be a pirate without a hook?" She answers crossing her arms.

"What a pirate can do with a hook! I'm pretty sure he can't hold a sword." He says, a smile on his face, happy to bother her.

"That's why you have two hands. Besides a hook can be used for other things." And when his smile grow up, she understands that she jumped right where he wanted her to.

" Why for then? Oh I see! To catch the girl... Like this?" And suddenly, he pulls her against him. She melts against his chest, putting her hands on his arms with a loving smile.

"From where I'm standing, I catch the pirate too." She says without breaking eyes contact.

"So we're both winners." He finished, placing both hands on her charming face. "I think so." She tries to say just when he decides to kiss her, hard.

This is something she longed for, a feeling she misses this last two days. She was kept busy by a complicated surgery that lasted 14 hours and couldn't come back home until Marcus left for work. It was good to be able to hold him. Kissing him was one of the most incredible feeling she had since a long time. That seemed still new for her even after celebrating their six month. Their relationship was so unexpected. Everything about them was unexpected.

They met just after the first snow three year ago. An encounter that wasn't what they expected.

_Initially, neither one nor the other remembered having studied algebra in the same class. It dated from too long. Anyway, none of them was interested by the other. In fact, they immediately felt annoy by the other, especially Marcus. Jake just passed away several days before and in that time, he was Kane the cop, colleague of the technological engineer Griffin who worked in the same department. They're friends, not the best but enough to feel bad about his death and sad for the Griffin family. He was at the funeral and that was the beginning of the end. The widow of Jake made a big impression on him. She was undeniably sad but with something in her eyes, a restraint, dignity and something else. Yet, he was quite sure he's already seen her before. Maybe in the office or elsewhere, who cares! All he could think was why he didn't notice her before? And all he could do was to look at her and at her beautiful daughter. He was so curious about these two. Jake talked about them all the time and then, he never saw them before. After the funeral, in his car, he had tried to rethink about her eyes. Abby. -Like she tells him to call her. He was sure to miss something. Decided to figure why his instinct seemed in alert, he followed her. Clarke was leaving the cemetery with her friends and the woman was alone. He followed her as far as possible without thinking about what everybody could believe if they saw him here. He was cop after all. It was his job to make sure that everyone was safe and if he had to follow someone especially the wife of one of his colleague then he didn't hesitate. But inexplicably, the woman drove faster. They were on a slippery road outside the town and he was pretty sure to finally see what was the missing piece. At the funeral, Clarke wasn't beside her mother, in fact they didn't talk and she seemed avoided her mother. Also, the guilt was palpable in the air and his mind ran... Abby Griffin was just about to do something stupid! Damn! He quickened his pace and managed to get right next to her with his flashing blue cops lights but she didn't slow her pace immediately. He insisted and finally, after several minutes, she stopped. He got out of the car rapidly, facing her._

_"Kane?!" Was her first words when she recognized him before her car. "I thought you were some creepy guy. Why are you following me?"_

_"You drove quicker than the legal limit." He simply said, when she opened her window, trying to explain his tailing._

_"Right, because I thought you were a psychopath! But before that?" She asked again, tracks of her tears still visible on her face._

_"I wasn't following you... I was just driving home." He lies badly knowing that she wasn't so stupid. "Sure..." She answered skeptically._

_"And you?" He asked finally, still worried._

_"I was going to the hospital. They need some help after a car crash on the highway. Can I go?" And he still wasn't sure about her intents but quite sure she wasn't lying to him. Maybe he overreacted the whole situation and he hadn't have an excuse except..._

_"No. Identity papers and papers of the car please." He said monotonously. Plus if she didn't slow down she could die stupidly and he was sure that Jake would be against it and would do anything to prevent his loving wife to risk her life. Marcus had a duty._

_"Please... Not today." She seemed desperate but he couldn't afford to do an exception._

_"You could have caused an accident. How this gonna help your car crash's patients?!" He responded without trying to hide his guilt._

_"Please. I'm very capable to drive plus I remember you that I think you were a murderer or whatever. And then, I'm pretty sure you doesn't live in this area. I heard that your house is near the cemetery, in the south of Arkadia. You lied to me." She seemed so sure of herself that Marcus begun to consider being more rude with her._

_He was the kind to admit his mistakes but not right away, not with her talking like he was some friend of her. Why she couldn't just accept the facts? "Be careful when you accuse a cop of lying."_

_"I am. I'm careful and in a hurry so please, can you just leave it here? I'm not a danger." She added when he remained still._

_"That's not to you to decide. You broke the law and you have to accept the consequences." He reasoned, annoyed. "Papers please."_

_She handed him the papers, anger on her face and tears in her eyes. "I just buried my husband, your friend but you... "_

_"Sorry Abby. No special treatment." And by her looks he knew he lost her sympathy forever..._

_"It's Mrs Griffin for you." And then after the control and a fine, she was gone with a final deadly glare and a vaguely "Asshole" on her lips._

They've come so far since their first moment. None of them is able to define the exact moment when they fall in love with the other. Maybe at the funeral. Maybe when his new colleague Indra decided to arrest one proteges of Abby. Or when she tried to slap him and had a cut on her hand, bringing their first real conversation while he was fixing her up.

He still isn't sure when but he know how. She is like a vivid tornado, sweeping his life and his heart. He was alone for so long, convinced that there was no place for anything else apart from his job but she impressed him and now, he isn't able to live without her. Not that he couldn't if he wanted to but he doesn't want to, except if he wants to be unhappy, alone and depress. No, finally, he isn't able to live without her and that's the best thing that could happen to him. She make him happy and by her smile, right now, he make her happy and that's all he always wanted since their first met. But that's not only the way she imposes herself in his life, pushing for being a part in the Hundred Project and insisted that he takes back her fine the day after the funeral. She is also the most loving woman he know in his whole life now that his mother wasn't alive. She carries just as much of her past than him. Her responsibilities in Jake's death and Clarke' anger are the first in line but her childhood -like he learned recently- isn't all he believed so far. She said herself that her life with Jake then Clarke's birth was her light in the dark, that she's hanging to this new aspect in her life to quit the precedent. Death and solitude were no longer the only present thing. Yet for the light to shine so brightly, the darkness has to be here. That's hope. That's what she taught him. That's what he learned in close contact with her and he loves her for that. He loves every part of her, every darkness in her. She is his light and right now she is in his arms. That's all that matters.

"How was your intervention?" He asks, seeing the bags under her eyes. Yes it is the night of Halloween but he is capable to be an adult too and except the disguise, waiting patiently that she shares her hard day with him.

"Long." She responds before peppering kisses on his jaw.

"You don't want to talk about it, um?" He has a smirk, unable to stop the shivers at her actions.

"Not really. How was your day?" She asks before walking away from his arms.

"You mean before or after all the precinct sees me like this?" She giggles and despite his false expression of despair, he can't not smile at this sound.

It is so precious, a melody in his ears. Forever was a long time but with this sound, he is certain he could live as long as it will exist.

"So no urgent business I suppose? We have our night." She smiles and he nods. "Indeed but you, my dear, you'll be my Emma!"

"Your Emma? I don't think Captain Hook has an " _Emma_ " or I miss a part of Peter Pan's Story?" She says confuse.

"Come on, you watched the show with me last week." He answers still looking at a confuse Abby. "The one with all fairy tales." He adds. "You're such a desperate case..." He finally says rolling his eyes, amused.

"I don't like TV shows." She reveals like an answer to everything.

"And what about the medical show you saw after? And the one with Mariska Hargitay?" He refutes.

"That's not the same. I like Mariska and it's funny to see how ridiculous are medical TV shows. They're so far from the reality!" She argues.

"Like I said: desperate case. But it's still a shame you don't like Ouat." She rolls her eyes just before frowning her eyebrows. "Ouat?"

"Initials of the show." He answers and she smiles. "What?"

"You're such a nerd." She laughs at him and kisses him. "In fact, I don't recall watching this show. Maybe next time."

"I knew it! You was nearly drooling on me." He mocks her. "Liar!" She acts shocked. He continues to laugh and she throw a magazine at him. "Not funny!"

"Be my Emma and I'll stop." He challenges. "In case you haven't notice, we're not kids anymore Marcus." She answers right away.

"Please, that will be fun!" He supplies with his best puppy eyes.

They eyes-challenged each other for several minutes. She isn't going to give in to him. He'll be too happy to win. She can't afford his bright proud smile right now but like always, she can't fooled herself much longer either. She sighs and give up, sitting, ready for the worse.

"So, I'm Emma. What am I, except a name?" She asks with reticence.

"Not what! Who! You're a princess." He grins, knowing her next expression better than anyone, seeing her face of annoyance.

"For pity's sake!" She exclaims, crossing her arms. "There's no way I'll dress up like a princess. I have no dress and no crown."

"No need. She's a superpower princess. You're smile is the superpower." He says, seductive.

"I'm still not wearing a dress." She contradicts. She know him so well. There is no way she fall in his trap.

"Not even the one on our first date?" He asks, imploring.

Again, she rolls her eyes. "Technically, that was the third and no." The first two being very long phones call.

"Please Abby. I'll do anything you want." He says and there was no way he didn't know that was her plan since the first moment, not with the smile she has right after that.

"Okay. Anything I want. I come back. Don't eat all the candies, it's for the _kids_!" She warns him before disappearing upstairs.

***

"Where are we going?" She asks finally, her hand in his. "You'll see." He answers enigmatic.

"Milady." He says theatrically with a bow, stopping outside an old mansion.

"I begin to think that you like it to much." She is amused by his attitude and his manners.

After a dinner made up of hot dog, candies and corn at the fun fair, they walked for a while, not wanting to participate to a haunted Corn Maze. Clarke loved the maze and was still very childish when the Pumpkin Blaster was on. Abby wasn't really the type to like all these scary tricks and lost easily patience in the maze. But she hadn't at heart to refuse to Marcus a single shot with the Pumpkin Blaster so the princess became the guardian of the Hook while her lover made his way through the crowd with a childish and adorable smile on his face.

He is so far from what she thought knowing about him. More open to her with the brightest smile on Earth, he is so much more than just "Kane" or "the cop". First, obviously, he is her lover and that's the best thing to happen in her life in a long time. Second, he loves Clarke and she is sure he is capable to do anything for her -like punch Finn in the face to have cheating on Raven and Clarke, destroying the heart of the two girls. Third, his look when he see her the first time every morning and the last time every night is always the same. No matter if she's wearing an old shirt and jean or a fabulous dress like tonight, his look hasn't changing. It's something that make her feel special, important and loved. Even if they're not the kind to say their love out loud each day, this kind of presence, his smile and his look are everything she needs. Like a magnet pulled toward the other, he is unable to stay away from her without passing a call or make a note for her to know he think about her. Of course, not everything is perfect. They argues. They fight. But they love each other and that is the most important part of their story.

Wait! The story is not over yet. You remember?... They're still in front of this old mansion, in an empty street with an Abby's suspicious glare and an amused Marcus Kane.

Quit obviously, he has an ulterior motive. Since they are practically living together, they have nothing to do here. Their cars are at home, they don't know anyone in the neighborhood and still, they are in this scary place.

"No way, no Marcus no!" She says preventive. She has a pretty good idea of his intentions and this time, she isn't really amused.

"Don't tell me that you're scared?" He asks surprised by her step backward. "I know, it's not what you are in mind but..."

"That's the haunted house Raven mentions right?" She cuts him.

"Y... Yes, I think it is." He answers.

"Every day is Halloween for me at the hospital. You don't think we see enough horror at work?" She reasons, fixing him. "Maybe... Yes, yes of course. But that's not what you t..."

"But you hope I go inside?" She cuts him again.

"No, I mean... No... Maybe? I don't know..." He tries to say, afraid to make a mistake. 

She stays quiet a moment, fixing him then the house then him again. Unable to read her, he feels like a little boy after doing a stupid thing. The last time she stayed so much calm, she prepared some revenge after he ate her last chocolate bar.

"Okay, I'm in." She simply responds with a bright smile, pressing ahead toward the door. He doesn't move at her sentence. He is really surprised at her flip-flop. "I don't care your reason. I'm sure Raven is gonna ask us what we were doing tonight and we have to impress her to shut her up. But after that, we're going home and you cook me some cookies. I miss your cookies. Alright?"

"But it's already eleven!" He protests, still incapable to understand the appetite of this tiny woman and her complicated mind.

"Everything I want, remember?" Her smirk is high and her eyes shines with amusement.

"You're so damn good at compromises..." He sighs, following her in the little garden until her respond. "I had a child and sometimes I think I raise a second with you."

"Eh!" He objects, smiling. "You're supposed to be a princess! Respect!"

She laughs and tease him. "Kiss my ass."

He is nearly shocked by her language. "Abigail Griffin!" He reprimands like with a child.

"What? Raven said that all the time." She faints innocence.

"Yes but she is Raven. You're Abby." He tries to argue.

"I know my name." She laughs again.

"Desperate case..." He said again, with a faint sigh. "So, _again_ : you're supposed to be a princess and I'm supposed to be your prince! So I go first."

"I thought you were a pirate?" She mocks him and he stops beside her. "Always wanting the last word... Alright. You're right. You first milady!" He bows and let her pass.

"I see how far go your courage!" And she enters.

The rotting wooden door creaks slowly open and echoing footsteps invades the silence that hung like a cloak around the house. A thick carpet of dust clung to every object, the rays of light shining through the shattered glass windows catching on the particles suspended in the stagnant air. He follows her, his breath against her ear, a warm sensation in this cold house.

"You know, there's supposed to have a real ghost in there." He finds judicious to precise, taking her by the shoulders as if they did a walk in the park.

"Thank you Marcus. Really helpful." She whispers, looking at him with despair. "If there's a real ghost. He must be gone given your deep voice."

He giggles, stopping them. "I thought you don't believe in ghost?"

"I don't. That's why I'm here with you. Plus, I prefer an empty house to one of these Houses of Horror. If the kids go there to play games, it's a low risk. So yeah, we're going for a walk." And she leads him into the living room.

The old mansion is no more than a shack on its foundations. How long the shivering walls could support the rest of the house? How long before someone gets hit by the roof over his head? Abby thinks to come out immediately and not risk their life for her pride but Raven's voice in her head become louder. She isn't sure to prefer seeing the young woman mocking them or staying here. Hard choice even more with the silence. Slowly, she turns her head toward Marcus. She didn't even noticed his movements. He is now back on her, staring at something on the wall she cannot see. Without a word she steps forward to read what it seems to be a note. Only visible in capital type: _Demolition Order_ , 1983.

"They're over some years late." She looks at him, a smile on her face but he seems so serious that she begin to worried. "What..."

"...They found dead bodies in here." He simply says.

"And you tell me that now?!" She replies, a bit confuse.

"Would it have made a difference?" He asks with a new smirk on his face, comforting her by taking her hand in his.

"Not at all. I just like to know what I'm getting into." She answers before trying to open a door in the living room.

The door creaks open, moving open a centimeter at a time. It could move faster, but the wood of the door has grown moldy and soft with water and neglect, and if she pushes it harder, she'd probably push right through the door. Once inside, a thick coating of dust and mold coats everything. A shiver rushes down her spine. There is something unbelievably spooky about this place. Some skeletons are maybe still in these walls waiting to be discovered and apparently, the kitchen isn't the best place to make a great impression.

"I could told you that if you have listen to me one minute." He says again, following her, still holding her hand.

"What? You said I'm not listening to you?" She turns in his direction, crossing her arms with her scary glare.

"No of course not..." He takes one step forward, trying to reach her.

"So what?" She asks, moving back to stay out of his touch.

He know her well. With her attitude, she shows him her determination. She isn't going to accept the slightest gesture until he explains himself. He sighs, not wanting a war right now. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"It's never _nothing_ with you, so t..." She stops herself.

There us a thud upstairs. They stare at each other, blindsided. The house is abandoned. There is no chance that the floor makes that kind of noise. Someone or something is there with them and Marcus feels suddenly naked without his gun.

"It's probably just a young squatter. There was a police raid two days ago. Someone is come back to collect his stuff. Or it's a howl." He assures her.

"A howl, really? Damn, I feel like I'm in a bad horror movie. So what's next?" She isn't scared. Not for a little noise, a squatter or a howl except if the howl was a crazy bitch and the squatter a serial killer. But, in the meantime, she is impatient to finish their walk.

"What's next? You are the one who wants to visit!" He argues again.

"But you are the one who show me the house in first place." She refutes, getting back to her previous position.

"Yes! Because it's Halloween and the mansion has a history." They stares at each other again, forgetting everything and everyone.

"Tell me! What history? Ghost? Dead people? Monster? Vampire? The darkest fairy tale ever? What?"

Marcus is certain that even a ghost wouldn't dare coming with a furious Abby in the house. She is scary, adorably scary... and she would kill him for thinking that in the middle of their little fight.

"No... I mean yes, dead people but not a ghostly story. I just saw it in the police records and I thought maybe..."

The sound startles him and she tenses immediately. This time, it come from a door, not so far. Someone isn't upstairs anymore and since none of them is really discreet, _someone_ knows they are here.

"What was that?" She asks, feeling tempted to reach his hand.

"The door." He turns his back to her, protecting her if necessary.

"Thanks Sherlock. I couldn't have guessed better myself." She tries to sound funny. "We should leave don't we?" She adds.

He reaches out for her, still fixing the door and trying to hear something unusual. "I agree."

But before they can make one move, the snap of a twig breaks the silence.

"What was that?" He repeats making her laugh a little.

"I asked first! And I have no real superpowers. I don't know, sorry. Maybe the old foundations falling apart and we're gonna die soon..." She says, melodramatic.

"It's not funny Abby." He berates falsely.

But she is probably right. The house looks decrepit like it is falling apart. The window is covered in dust. Paper and clothes are strewn all over the table of the kitchen. But this neglected house looks like witch's home and his imagination is close to explode.

"...Or maybe there is a real ghost and we're gonna die soon." She adds.

"You don't have a scenario with a happy ending, I don't like your ideas so far." He responds and turns in her direction, keeping an eye on the other side.

"Like happily ever after?" He nods and she smiles. "But I don't have a prince."

"Screw the cliche. I'm your pirate. I'm better. I sailed off more time than hours in a day. I fought storms and mermaids. I came back from Neverland. I'll go to the end of the world for you Milady or time. If you ask me to bring you back a star, I'll do it. I'll do anything for you." He starts a passionate speech with an Abby speechless, surprised and smiling.

Once again, the noise is forgotten and they stares at each other in their own special way. Marcus breaking all his walls, putting his heart in her hands and telling her the truth. Abby realizing her happiness every single time, admiring his loving features and accepting their place beside the other.

But like a spell, the enchantment is broken. They can't stay here one more minute and he wants desperately to kiss her so he does the only thing that can release good vibrations in the air: playing the fool. A theatrical posture, one hand on his heart and the hook up in the air for his speech, he waits until this exact moment. Her laugh enters his body like a hearth fire and his beating heart fell in love with her one more time.

"Let's go home!" She says with her raspy voice that sent shivers through his body.

"No, wait!" He whispers keeping her hand.

"Wait?" She asks in the same tone.

"Listen."

Returning in the real world, they can hear a new addition to the bucket of noises. This time, it seems that someone pulls a chair on a floor, intentionally and repeatedly. The sound become closer and closer. It isn't a dream either a movie but definitely, someone is there and send them a message: leave.

Yes leave this house but not by the same way. The sound come from the living room just... just in his back and by the look on Abby's face, he wasn't sure if he wants to turn or not. But his curiosity win the battle and slowly, he looks at a scary show. A chair without human intervention slips on the floor, oh so slowly in their direction.

Abby is frozen. That can't be real... The roof has fallen on them and they are asleep or probably dead. That's a better scenario because in the whole world a chair like this cannot exist. They aren't in Harry Potter or in a parallel universe with fairies so yeah, being dead is cool... Or not but still better than the second hypotheses: there is a real ghost!

Hesitantly reaching for him, her hands begin to quiver; her heart beat faster and then, at that particular moment... she senses it: the shiver, the cold. Raven is going to make fun of her but someone or something is there. Marcus seems to feel it too since he squeezes her hand and take her away. Her body is being overwhelmed by fear, it become harder for her to breathe and she hopes to find an exit. They don't look back. He runs leading her with him.

Finally, they find the back door and come out with relief.

"What... What..." She tries to say still shaking. "Why did you bring me here?!" She flaw into a rage suddenly.

"What? Me? But it's you!" He argues a little startled by her anger.

"I didn't know the house before tonight or I didn't where she was. I was perfectly fine with our plan: come back home and make cookies." She fights when they are back in the street.

"First, you wanted to enter here to impress Raven. Second, you talked about cookies after our walk when we were just here!" He reasons still calm against the Abby storm. "I don't do anything. You was just scared because of what you saw."

"You... You... Don't smile! You are responsible and I don't need to hear that I was scared. I know I was. You were too." She turns, hurrying to leave the neighborhood.

"I wasn't." He answers, now amused.

"Liar." She chocks.

"No I swear, I wasn't scared." He smiles again, infuriating her.

"Okay so the moving chair, the look of fear and your shivers, I have imagined everything? Don't tell me I'm crazy, I'm not. I saw something in there and you too. That scary house with your ghost story and the bodies. It was real. And I know it can't be... That's crazy. Am I crazy?... You're not really helpful. How Am I gonna explain that? A ghost... Real ghost... That's not possible. They're not real. Everyone knows that..."

"Marry Me." His voice echoes.

"... And the people who think the opposite are... not me! I am not crazy! Do you hear... What?!" She stops suddenly, comically in the middle of her line. "Very funny."

"No, not funny. Marry Me Abby." He repeats as he is coming toward her.

"But...W-Why?" She asks confuse.

"Because I love you." He answers inch from her.

"No, not that. Why now? You really think it's the moment to play an other game. I have enough with the first one and I... WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She exclaims suddenly as he kneels down before her.

"I'm gonna ask you again: Will you marry me?" His declaration is sincere without a doubt and she is in shock without a doubt but she stays quiet.

He can't ask her something like that, just after a crazy moment, on Halloween night. This time, she passes from confuse to angry.

"Marcus Kane, are you out of your damn mind?! It doesn't bother you that we just saw a ghost or a haunted chair or whatever? I...I... No."

And against all odds, he rise up with a smile and kisses her. She isn't in a good mood but his kiss seems to calm her down a little. She melts into his arms with a sigh of contentment and wraps her arms around his neck. Finally, she ends the kiss and looks at him with love and boldness.

"It's still a no!" She says and he laughs out loud.

She follows him to decompress and to release the tension. Now, his proposal doesn't seemed so out of place. Yes she loves him and they are already married according to Clarke and yes she might wants to marry him but not today. Today isn't their day and she doesn't want that memory to be a day like this. She has never be so sure of something in a long time. She wants to marry him. She wants to tell to the world her love for him. And by his look, she know he know that.

"It's all right. I'll ask you tomorrow."

And with that, she kisses him again knowing that married or not, they are together in all situations even the scariest.

As for the ghost, she, hopefully, never gonna discover the truth before a long, long time.

***

"Did it work?" Raven asked with enthusiasm, turning off the sound of the television.

She and Clarke join him before the couch, looking at him with a great interest. Their smiles are suspects and their attitudes almost guilty but, fortunately, Abby is at work and can't be witness of this. 

"What do you think?" The young women have their answers and Raven sits down loudly with a smile on her face.

"That I'll be the better bridesmaid of the century?" She responds proudly.

"Be prepared, she's gonna have a lot of exigences." Clarke says and Raven laughs.

Clarke, for her part, is just happy to see her mom begin to live again. Since she is with Marcus, her smile seems to be the one she knew her whole life. The one she wore when she took her little girl to bed or when she saw Jake enter the house. She has the same with Marcus and after one year of anger against her mother, she is finally able to understand everything and she wants to see her happy as much as her with her lover. Abby isn't responsible for the death of her father. She was just the wife and couldn't practice the surgery. It's normal but not at that time, not when Clarke knows how much her mother is a good surgeon and thought she'd could save him whereas the other doctor led him to his death. 

"She doesn't be Abby without it. I have a tons of ideas. You're gonna love it!" She exclaims as he rolled his eyes.

"Me? As long as I marry her, you can make anything you want." And with that, Marcus turns on the sound, smiling to see a pirate and a princess living adventures.

"You're such a desperate case." Raven adds, looking at his loving "Abby special" smile, incapable to hide his happiness.

He is excited and impatient to live this new adventure. Since the moment he saw her sleeping while they watched a Captain and his Emma, he had been sure that he wants to live with her but most of all, be all hers.

Maybe, these characters lives much more intense adventures than his own but, thanks to them, Marcus's gonna live the best adventure of his whole life.


End file.
